Peace Maker Naruto
by AnimalLoverLynett
Summary: "Naruto, now, found himself wondering why he was jumping onto the Moby Dick. Oh right. He had to accompany his captain and make sure he did not do anything stupid that could cause more tension. He sighed regretfully. His captain had some serious skill to rile up people." Naruto as Red Haired Pirate's chef. Yaoi. On hiatus. (Due to lack of interest) Naruto x Shanks.


**Author's note: okay, so if you don't already know, this fanfiction is a yaoi, so for all those haters, press the back button. I'm not stopping you. I know my fanfiction depicts Naruto differently, but there's a reason... That I won't tell you until I finish this fanfiction. So for all those that complain that Naruto is too feminine and what not, there's a valid reason. That and my personal reason is I like him that way. The pairing will take place only at the end of this fanfiction, so if someone out there doesn't want to read the story, go ahead and read the last chapter... Assuming I upload it. The last chapter will be a stand-alone thing so you don't have to read all these chapters. Just treat it like a one-shot and ignore the rest. I'm okay with that. By the way, updates on the last day of each month. Excluding the next two months and this month. My friends got tired of me trying to procrastinate and I'm having exams the next month. And after that, there's the post exam activities, so...**

**If you didn't read the author note, you should read it. Cause it's gonna be one of the only author note I put in this story and it contains important information. For now, let the story begin!**

* * *

><p>Naruto was well known for his rumored amazing looks, although not many had ever seen it, as well as his delicious morsels, though only few outside of his crew had tasted it. More importantly, he was known for being in Shanks' crew. He was their chef, to be exact. He didn't usually fight, but when he did, there were never any evidence left behind, his secrets and techniques known only to him, his captain, and the few souls he killed. For good reasons, of course. Many of them were rapists, abusers and some were even murderers.<p>

Naruto was 33 years old, only 4 years younger than his captain and most of the crew. He was known to his crew mates as the unofficial 'strategy master' due to his intelligence and his ability to come up with plans on the fly. He had been voted as the world's hottest pirate, although he had never really cared about that. The few that he had shown his face to had ended up in the hospital almost dying due to nosebleeds. The fact that he had turned almost every men he gave the honor of seeing his face, gay was almost laughable.

When he wasn't hiding his face behind a mask, he was taking people's breath away with his stunning visage. Only the people in his crew had seen his face before, and they had to agree he was a very pretty man. Luscious, straight sunshine hair tied in a ponytail seemed to shine and glow, and small bangs framed his delicate face. Mesmerizing blue eyes that changed colors with his emotions were big and wide, doe-like and innocent in nature. His nose were small and cute, with a small flustered blush that seemed to be permanent. Pouty pink lips begged to be ravished, making him seem much more delectable in an adorable manner. His whiskers only seemed to accentuate his cuteness factor even more. He had a lean figure, standing at the height of 6'7. He was everybody's wet dream, although the male species seem to be much more affected.

Naruto, now, found himself wondering why he was jumping onto the Moby Dick. Oh right. He had to accompany his captain and make sure he did not do anything stupid that could cause more tension. He sighed regretfully. His captain had some serious skill to rile up people. He hurried after him, dressed in his signature black hooded cloak, white blouse and black tight pants.

"Oi! You're Marco, the first division commander, right? Won't you join my crew?" Shanks asked.

"Baka!" Naruto yelled at his captain, gaining everyone's attention as he slapped the back of Shanks' head.

"I apologize on behalf of my captain for his poor tact. I hope you can forgive this idiot" Naruto bowed respectfully, twisting Shanks' ear to his level.

"Gurararara! Shanks! Is this your famous chef I have heard so much about?"

"Hai," Naruto replied before his captains big mouth get them into a bigger mess," I am Naruto Uzumaki, chef of the Red Hair Pirates and I hope that I can intrude in the private conversation between my captain and you, to stop any animosity if necessary."

Edward Newgate eyed the figure suspiciously but consented.

"I will allow you to attend on the condition that you take off your cloak and reveal your face to us."

Naruto sighed, shifting nervously before asking if he needed to show his face to the entire crew of Whitebeard Pirates. When Edward nodded, Naruto slowly began to take off his cloak, revealing a curvy lean body with perfect legs. As he took off his hood though, hearts could be seen in the crew's eyes, multiple weak members already drowning in their own pool of blood.

"Gurararara! What a pretty brat you are. You've got my crew spellbound! Gurararara! I like you, gaki."

"Thank you, Edward-sama."

"Gurararara! Don't thank me yet, gaki. I only allowed you to sit in on our conversation. To interfere, you have to wear this!" Out of nowhere, Edward produced a short, sexy maid outfit. Naruto's left eye twitched as he resigned himself to the embarrassment and harassment issues he was going to face. If he did not wear the maid outfit, the clash between the two legends would probably cause the world to self-destruct and he would have no way to stop them. Yet, if he wore the outfit, people would fall more in love with him, causing him to be sexually harassed, but he would be able to stop any disagreements from happening. Kuso! If he did not love his captain so much, he would have drowned him for all the trouble he made and all the things he was forced to do for his sake.

He snatched the piece of fabric from Edward's hands, marching off to his cabin to wear the atrocious outfit. The Whitebeard pirates blinked after a few minutes, having gotten over the beauty of Naruto. That was, until he came back.

Immediately, the remaining crew members passed out from blood loss, causing the deck of the Moby Dick to be stained red. Naruto stepped daintily onto the deck, clutching the short skirt tightly to avoid flashing anyone his boxers. Staring at the mess of human flesh, he sweat dropped and walked to his captain, who had recovered from the small bout of nosebleed. He had years to deal with his cook's beauty, after all. No one can blame him for nose-bleeding, since everyone else had already passed out.

"Dahahahaha! Naru-chan, you look so cute!" Shanks laughed, pulling Naruto's cheeks like a child, making Naruto release the skirt to claw at his hands.

"Itai! Naru-chan, why did you do that for!" Shanks whined, nursing his hands. A death glare from Naruto silenced him, making him cross his arms and pout at the floor.

" I have fulfilled your conditions, Edward-sama. Now, let's start with our conversation, shall we?" Naruto's cracking of knuckles made Shanks gulp in apprehension, quickly sitting across from Edward to avoid his wrath.

"Good. Now, Captain, let's start by being diplomatic. Offer him the sake." Shanks chanced a look at Naruto, who was beside both of them. Immediately, he looked back and robotically pushed the huge sake bottle to Edward. Edward poured a small amount of the drink into the dish Shanks was holding, before drinking the rest. Unable to help himself, Edward glanced at Naruto, who was glaring at the both of them with slitted red eyes. He then stared at Shanks, whose hand were shaking and his drink ended up splashing all over him.

Naruto softened his eyes, unable to take the sight of his savior acting so pathetic in front of him. Ever since Shanks had saved him, he had developed a form of attachment to him. When Shanks was distressed, he was distressed. When Shanks was happy, he was happy. He had formed an emotional bond to his captain, and pledged to serve him forever.

"... Captain, I'll go get some clothes and prepare a hot bath. You can talk with Edward-sama until you finish." Having conveyed what he wanted to say, Naruto started making his way back to the ship in order to do his self imposed errand.

Humming softly, Naruto passed the many bodies lying on the deck of the Red Force and walked into the Captain's Cabin. There he found the wardrobe in which contained his Captain's multiple copies of his few different clothes. Taking most of the clothes at random, it was time for him to take the boxers. Blushing lightly, he stood there for a moment, embarrassment and uncertainty rooting him to the spot. He hurriedly took one pair of boxers and placed the clothes on the bench near the bathtub. Just at that moment, he felt Shanks ' Haki and rushed onto the deck, fearing for the worst.

* * *

><p><strong>I know some of you are going to yell at me for making Shanks so OOC. Truth be told, for me, it makes perfect sense that if Naruto is not going to stay in character, Shanks won't either. Well, if you're looking for a more... professional reason... Naruto _(cue huge blank)_ so it's perfectly reasonable for Shanks to be afraid of him. I know some of you are curious as to what the blank means, but I'm not going to tell you. Nope, you can just wait until the prequel to this comes out... which, admittedly is going to be a long time from now. Probably a year or maybe two. Oh well, too bad.<strong>


End file.
